My Scoundrel Neighbor
by JGfradique
Summary: A vida amorosa de Rosalie Hale era um completo desastre e depois que ela e sua melhor amiga, Bella Swan, mudam-se para o prédio em que vive o Poseidon em pessoa, talvez tudo só fique pior! Ou não... Rosmett UA
1. Prólogo

Honeys, eu voltei! Essa fanfic é meio antiga e estava em hiatus em um outro site, mas eu achei ela no meu PC e resolvi termina-la. É uma fic Rosmett igual a EBEL, então quem curtiu minha outra fic, vai curtir essa. Esse capítulo é só o prólogo, mas vou postar o real primeiro capítulo agora mesmo! Os primeiros capítulos são pequenos, mas vão aumentar depois de um tempo. Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

* * *

Prólogo

E lá estava ele de novo, comendo mais uma vadia... Comendo, ainda não, mas quase comendo com certeza. Não, eu não sou uma voyer ou algo do tipo, mas não tem como não ver quando seu vizinho deus grego levou mais uma vadia para a casa e esqueceu de fechar as cortinas do quarto.

Levantei e fui fechar as cortinas eu mesma, não era certo ficar olhando, menos ainda desejar estar lá no lugar da vadia, mas que Emmett Culler era o pecado da luxúria em pessoa, isso eu não posso negar.

Fechei os olhos e tentei pensar em outra coisa, pare de pensar nele Rosalie Hale, ele não é homem para você, ele é só mais um patife, um patife muito gostoso que parece a personificação de Poseidon na Terra, mas não deixa de ser um patife!


	2. 1º Capítulo

Aqui está, o real primeiro capítulo! Divirtam-se Honeys!

1º cap

Meu nome é Rosalie Hale, moro em Nova York, em um prédio na famosa 5th avenue no meio de Midtown East. Minha vida profissional é ótima, tenho o emprego dos sonhos, trabalho em um escritório de advocacia de renome em Battery Park City, junto com minha melhor amiga, Bella Swan.

Nasci em Forks, uma pequena cidade na Olympic Peninsula, no estado de Washington, passei os primeiros cinco anos da minha vida por lá, até meus pais se decidirem se mudar para Califórnia, lugar que me acolheu como pessoa local e que eu amo como se fosse minha terra natal.

Não me lembro muito de Forks, só alguns flashes de memória me mostram brincando com um garotinho, pelo visto devia ser alguém importante, pois eu não lembro de mais nada, nem da cidade, nem das pessoas, nada! Só de quando eu estava indo embora, porque viajar de avião pela primeira vez é um evento e tanto.

Já Califórnia é o lugar que eu guardo as minhas melhores lembranças, minha segunda parte da infância, minha adolescência, meus amigos, minha vida escolar e uma das melhores lembranças, Quando eu e Bella recebemos a carta de aceitação da Columbia University. Saber que estaríamos juntas por mais cinco anos estudando Direito e agora em NY com certeza é uma memória que entra no meu top 10.

Bella e eu, moramos em uma fraternidade chamada Omega Kappa por todo nosso curso e logo que conseguimos um emprego na Elizabeth Edwards Law Firm*, nos mudamos para o prédio que estamos hoje, e foi exatamente nesse dia que aconteceu a lembrança de número um no pódio. Dia da nossa mudança, dia que eu vi Emmett Cullen pela primeira vez e uau, como eu não queria estar com aquela minha roupa surrada.(**www(PONTO)polyvore(PONTO)com/rose_my_scoundrel_neighbor/set?id=52809555**)

Ele com certeza era a personificação de Poseidon, alto, corpo atlético, sexy, tentador, o pecado em pessoa e não deu mais que uma olhada pra mim, já que a ruiva pendurada no pescoço dele com certeza era mais interessante. Não que eu tenha sofrido amor à primeira vista, ou qualquer baboseira dessas, mas... Nossa, ele é quente.

Alguns minutos depois de eu voltar para a realidade, entrei no meu quarto e dei de cara com ele fechando a cortina da janela que era na frente da janela do meu quarto, oh Deus isso só ia piorar meus dias, porque logo o quarto do Poseidon tinha que ser na frente da minha janela?

Descobri o seu nome no mesmo dia, já que a ruiva, como todas as outras, gemia/esgoelava o quão Emmett Cullen é enorme o tempo todo. Só mais um canalha, eu pensei comigo, só mais um patife comedor de vadia. **Meu Vizinho Patife**.

*Elizabeth Edwards foi uma advogada, escritora e ativista norte-americana. Ela foi casada com John Edwards, ex-senador dos EUA pela Carolina do Norte. Morreu no dia 7 de dezembro de 2010. Escritório de advocacia imaginário, eu só quis homenagear Elizabeth.


	3. 2 Capítulo

**Hey Honeys! Mais um capítulo para vocês, só tive um comentário no anterior, mas não tem problema, espero comentários nesse. Boa leitura!**

* * *

2º cap.

\- Rosie, você tem que parar com isso, fica sonhando com o gostosão, mas nunca faz nada! Essa tensão sexual vai acabar com a sua concentração no escritório!

\- Bella, que ridículo, nada vai acabar com a minha concentração, só você falando no meu ouvido o tempo todo. O que você quer que eu faça? Me jogue em cima dele? Aliás, eu não quero nada com ninguém, tanto faz se ele é o Poseidon dos meus sonhos... Não tenho tempo para relacionamentos. - Eu já estava ficando irritada, Bella sempre insistindo nesse assunto sem pé nem cabeça. Ela acha mesmo que eu vou me jogar em cima do Cullen? Pessoa que nem ao menos me dá um 'Bom dia'?

Estávamos a caminho do escritório no carro de Bella, pois o meu bebezinho ainda não tinha chego da revisão anual, o que só ajudava Bella a me atazanar cada vez mais.

\- Eu ainda acho que você tem que bater na porta dele, por favor Rose, ele deve ser um Deus na cama! Se eu morasse no apartamento do lado do dele, eu já teria ido pedir uma xícara de açúcar... É isso, não tem forma melhor de pedir sexo sem compromisso, sem se acusar!

\- Oh meu Deus, Isabella pare de falar idiotices e acelere esse carro, pois eu quero chegar ao escritório hoje... Como se eu fosse fazer isso!

. . .

Hoje eu devo estar apinhada de trabalho, não consegui terminar de ler alguns processos ontem e hoje minha chefa disse que vai me encaminhar um caso que foi exigência do contratante que eu trabalhasse nele, quem deve ser para querer tanto que eu atue no caso?

Cumprimentei todos meus colegas pelo caminho e entrei na minha sala, a pilha de papéis já estava na minha frente e com um rápido muxoxo, me concentrei em todas as cláusulas daqueles milhões de papéis.

\- Legalmente loira.

\- Fala Benjamim... - Falei desanimada, Benjamin era um amigo de escritório que não se cansava de me comparar com o filme que tem uma loira advogada como personagem principal.

\- A chefinha está te chamando, algo sobre uma cliente.

\- Okay, eu já estou indo...

. . .

Bati na porta da minha chefa e ouvi uma voz me mandando entrar.

\- Queria falar comigo Srta. Heart?

\- Sim Srta. Hale sente-se. - Disse a moça de uns quarenta anos sentada na cadeira atrás da grande mesa no centro da sala.

Srta. Heart, ou melhor, Meredith Heart, era a filha do dono do 'Elizabeth Edwards Law Firm'. Apesar desse nome, ela não tem coração, ou ela o esquece em casa todo dia. Séria, orgulhosa e amargurada, nunca casou, não tem filhos e vive de mal humor.

\- Recebemos a ligação de uma cliente, uma cliente de uma família que usa nossos serviços desde o começo do Elizabeth Edwards, e ela exige que o caso seja advogado por você.

\- Qual é o caso? - Ela me olhou com olhos de repreensão por tê-la interrompido

\- Se parar de me interromper, posso terminar de falar!

\- Perdoe - me

\- Claro, claro. – Disse ao mesmo tempo em que abanava a mão direita representando descaso - A Sra. Alice Meyer quer entrar com um processo de divórcio... -

\- Mas, casos como esse são mandados para Srta. Swan. Não é a minha...-

\- Você acha mesmo que eu não sei! EU organizo esse lugar, eu sei como ele funciona! Sra. Meyer pediu que fosse você no caso. Acha que não é capaz, Srta. Hale? - Os olhos de deboche da megera me davam nojo. Ela é sua chefa, Ela é sua chefa. Repetia o meu mantra mentalmente para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

\- Sim, eu sou capaz, me perdoe pelo meu abuso.

\- Okay. Mandei a Sra. Meyer para sua sala, converse com ela, resolva o seu caso e não se esqueça, a família dela é preciosa demais para esse escritório, faça alguma besteira e está no olho da rua!

\- Sim Srta. Heart, com licença.

. . .

\- E ai, como foi com a LostHeart? - Benjamim estava me esperando do lado de fora da sala, o apelidinho carioso que demos a ela nunca caiu tão bem.

\- Ela me deu um caso de divórcio! Aquelazinha sabe muito bem que a minha área não é essa! Argh, mas que raiva!

\- Calma Elle Woods, fica calma.

\- Não começa com os apelidinhos não, tá Benjamim! Deixa-me ir porque a Sra. Meyer já está me esperando. E você, aprenda a não ser tão fofoqueiro!

. . .

Entrei na minha sala e vi uma moça sentada em uma das cadeiras que ficavam na frente da minha mesa. Ela era pequena, não por estar sentada, mas porque era baixa mesmo, e tinha cabelos curtos. Ela se virou logo que ouviu a porta abrir. Era bonita e tinha feições delicadas, abriu um pequeno sorriso para mim e se apresentou.

\- Olá, você deve ser Rosalie Hale, meu nome é Alice Meyer. - Estendeu a mão e eu logo apertei.

\- Isso mesmo, muito prazer. Srta. Heart me disse que você exigiu que eu seguisse com o caso...

\- Isso mesmo, uma pessoa te recomendou.

\- Ah, claro, vamos falar do caso, é divórcio, não é?

\- É sim, não aguento mais meu marido.

\- Fale-me mais... - Pedi que se continuasse, precisava saber de tudo.

\- Elton, meu marido Elton Meyer, ele é um crápula! Não aguento mais aquele homem encostado nas minhas costas! Ele não trabalha, fica em casa o dia todo, não faz nada, bebe o dia todo com os amigos de copo e ainda tenho que chegar em casa e arrumar a sua bagunça, porque ele não move um músculo para tentar me ajudar! Eu quero o divórcio, mas ele me disse que nunca vai assinar nada se não levar algo em troca, aquele safado...- A interrompi, ela já estava muito nervosa, com os olhos saltados. Levantei e peguei um copo d'água para ela.

\- Acalme-se, não só precisamos fazer um acordo com ele, não sei dar uma quantia em dinheiro...

\- Estou disposta a pagar qualquer coisa para vê-lo bem longe da minha vida!

\- Isso é bom, vamos marcar uma audição com ele para negociarmos, vocês ainda estão morando na mesma casa?

\- Não, eu o expulsei de lá, não aguento nem olhar mais para a cara daquele desgraçado.

\- Okay, vamos mandar um telegrama o informando da 1ª audição, se ele não aparecer, o divórcio será aprovado independente do que ele quiser.

\- Me sinto até mais aliviada, muito obrigada Srta. Hale.

\- Não agradeça ainda, agradeça no fim da audição.

\- Claro, tem razão, adeus Srta. Hale.

. . .

\- Você acredita nisso, Bella? Ela me deu um caso de divórcio! Divórcio! Isso não é a minha especialidade, é a sua! - Bella e eu estávamos dentro do carro voltando para casa, Bella dirigia rápido, pois ela tinha que se arrumar para algum tipo de encontro.

\- Não fique assim tão raivosa, é só um caso, e ela mesma disse que é uma família importante, foi só por isso.

\- Ela ainda teve a cara de pau de me ameaçar! Mais que raiva!

\- Calma loira, não é o fim do mundo.

\- Eu sei, é que eu já estou no meu limite. - O carro tinha acabado de entrar na garagem do prédio.

\- Já te disse que isso é falta de sexo? - Disse risonha - Se você fizesse sexo, não estaria tão estressada.

\- Eu vou te ignorar e ir para o meu apartamento, okay? - Eu disse, a caminho do elevador. Ouvi um grito de Bella quando a porta do elevador já estava fechando.

\- Aproveita e faz uma visitinha para o Poseidon!

. . .

Como eu estava cansada, hoje o dia foi pesado. Sai do elevador e me dirigi à porta de minha casa, até que o ouvi.

\- Boa noite Srta. Hale.

Oh meus Deus, Poseidon estava falando comigo!

* * *

Respondendo Reviews:

Rose H M Cullen: O capítulo está ai, espero que tenha gostado!

Até o próximo capítulo, Honeys! Kisskiss, Julia Diq


End file.
